Anakin, I'm Only Dancing
by mcherpaderp
Summary: Curt Wild/Obi-Wan. Oneshot. AU-ish, Slash, Spoilers for both movies, most likely. Obi-Wan gets a special surprise from a certain rock star when he and Anakin accidentally fly through a random black hole and appear on Earth.


**Title: Anakin, I'm Only Dancing**

**Pairing: Curt Wild/Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**AU-ish, Slash, Star Wars/Velvet Goldmine crossover. Spoilers for both movies, most likely. Written for Kitty at 3am. Obi-Wan gets a special surprise from a certain rock star when he and Anakin accidentally fly through a random black hole and appear on Earth.**

**Prompt: Must use "A bowl of cereal, fuzz of unknown origin, and a garden path" in some way. (thanks to the random object generator! Though working the garden in there was difficult.)**

**A/N: LOL, Since Ewan McGregor played both characters this is like, odd self-cest. I probably screwed up some of the events in Velvet Goldmine, since I haven't watched it recently, but oh well, for the sake of creative license, forgive me. And if I get any characterization wrong, it's due to lack of writing fanfic for a very long time. First crossover/first Star Wars fic/First Velvet Goldmine fic/first NC-17 fic. So critique is appreciated. ;D**

* * *

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't have let Anakin out today, never mind gone flying with him. But here they were, in another predicament he was sure they weren't going to be able to get out of. Anakin's fault, as per usual, of course. They were heading straight for a black hole, which Obi-Wan had tried to explain, but no, his young padawan just wouldn't listen. "We can fly right past it, it doesn't matter!" Anakin had said.

And here they were, being sucked right in. Who knows what random dimension they'd be dumped into, what random planet they'd end up on, or if they'd even end up alive. Obi-Wan was slowly getting used to this by now, and just sighed in annoyance as they plummeted toward their certain (or rather uncertain) doom.

This planet was apparently called Earth, and they didn't take lightly to "unidentified flying objects" landing randomly on their planet. Obi-Wan and Anakin's arrival seemed to cause quite a buzz amongst the people there, thankfully no one had seen anyone climbing out of these "alien spacecrafts" so their cover hadn't been blown. The ships however, had been completely destroyed, and Obi-Wan doubted these people had anyone capable of fixing them. He was pissed at his padawan, to say the least.

"They'll notice we're missing, obviously. So we'll just wait for them to find us. Until then we crash here." Anakin smirked hopefully at his master, his reasoning was so childish sometimes. But it would have to do. _Someone_ would notice they were missing. They were Jedi after all. Until then, the basics. A place to stay and some food. '_Maybe not in that order_,' thought Obi-Wan, as his stomach started to growl.

* * *

Curt Wild had just finished touring with Brian Slade three weeks previously, and he was tired as hell. What he needed was a long vacation. He sat down at the small wooden kitchen table, spooning a mouthful of froot loops into his mouth while reading today's newspaper. "Idiot," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe Brian had faked his own death for publicity. In a few years, no one would know who he was, no one would even remember. How pitiful.

As Curt mused on what had happened, he remembered he had to do the "Death of Glitter" concert in a few days as a tribute to Brian, and that would be that. He wondered if Brian would ever even call him anymore. He ate another spoonful of froot loops and put the half-eaten bowl of cereal in the sink. He didn't seem to be hungry any more.

* * *

They had gotten a small apartment in New York, or so they were told the city was called. People seemed to look at them funny everywhere they went or whenever they asked a simple question. So the two Jedi got different clothes, and as Obi-Wan decided to read as many books while he was here on Earth as possible, mostly on the history of the planet, and the country in which they were staying so he could understand the culture better so as not to offend them. Anakin learned that in New York, no matter what you did, you could still always offend somebody, so he gave up. But he read magazines and listened to music so Obi-Wan would think he was doing his part too.

"Hey, Master, we should go see a concert."

"And that would make us fit in how, Anakin?" Obi-Wan gave his padawan a quizzical look.

"Everyone does it. It's cool. Plus I like this guy." Anakin pointed to a picture of Curt Wild, pouring glitter all over himself in a picture in his magazine. _'Of course you do_,' thought Obi-Wan. "Him and a buncha different people are holding some concert for another singer who got killed or something. We should go."

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin frowned, "It'll make us seem, erm..normal! I promise."

"Oh, fine. We can go. Just don't cause any trouble." Anakin silently did a happy-dance.

The concert venue was positively packed. Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised they had got in at all. Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I don't know if we have the right attire for this _concert_, Anakin."

"Nah, we're fine. People are dressed in all sorts of ways, so I doubt anyone will notice." Anakin looked around at everyone there. There was so much glitter on everyone. And sparkles. And colours. And here they were, looking so plain. '_Maybe Master's right..._'

A girl came up to the pair. "So you were big fans of Brian Slade too? It's such a shame what happened."

"Uh, yeah." Anakin lied. "Horrible." Obi-Wan didn't even know what was going on, so he looked up to the stage, where they were setting up. There was a big banner at the top of the stage with "Death Of Glitter" written at the top, and bright colours everywhere, mixed with black, along with a picture of the singer who had apparently died hanging up in the background. Things here sure were unusual. The girl was keeping Anakin busy, chattering away.

Once the music actually started, Obi-Wan didn't find it to be that bad. He actually kind of liked it. People were going absolutely insane, probably because of the emotional attachment that was linked with the concert, but since he didn't have any clue, he just enjoyed it, even dancing a little, which seemed to frighten his padawan a bit. The air seemed to make him a little disoriented after a while, so he decided to go out for some air.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here." Wasn't that the guy Anakin had shown him in the magazine? Why wasn't he performing?

"It's alright, it's just crowded in there." Curt Wild was lounging against the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

"Aren't you famous?"

"You don't get out much, do you?" Curt smiled at him, leaning back on the railing, flipping some of his blond bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry, er, not really. My friend brought me here." Obi-Wan was blushing. He didn't know why, but he was incredibly embarrassed.

"S'okay, really." Curt took another drag on his cigarette before putting it out. "The name's Curt Wild."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Er, don't ask." '_I should have probably made up a name._'

"What, is it like, a foreign name or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So, _Obi-Wan_. You wanna see what exactly I'm famous for, besides singing?"

"There's something else?" He was rather curious now.

"Oh, there's a lot." Curt smirked, and walked down the stairs to the exit with Obi-Wan, hailing a taxi.

* * *

Before Obi-Wan knew it, they were out of the taxi, and heading up to Curt's apartment. And Curt Wild was ...groping him. This hadn't exactly been what he'd been expecting. What surprised Obi-Wan even more was that he was groping him back. And then they were kissing, fighting for supremacy as Curt tried to focus on opening his door and swapping spit with the other man at the same time. Curt was leading him outside, into a private garden path, with tall bushes and flowery vines and wicker benches, and a koi pond. They stopped at a bench and Curt pushed Obi-Wan down onto it, undoing his belt.

Obi-Wan's face was completely flushed, but he didn't do anything to stop the other man from taking off his pants or his shirt. He finally grabbed Curt by the collar and started to unbutton his shirt as well, while Curt undid his own leather pants, the bulge in them becoming quite evident.

"So, how are you liking my other talents so far?" Curt winked before sticking his hand into Obi-Wan's boxers.

"I find them to be- ahh, rather enjoyable, actually."

Curt used his other hand to slip the boxer's off completely, while his other hand pumped up and down Obi-Wan's erect cock. His boxers have pooled around his feet and he moans in pleasure. Curt's tongue trails down to below Obi-Wan's naval, leaving a trail of wet kisses, his tongue slides lower and lower to his inner thighs finally taking him into his mouth. Obi-Wan moans something unintelligible, gripping onto Curt's hair. And Obi-Wan becomes a mess, shuddering with pleasure, "ohyes, ohgod, fuck, harder, justdoitnow."

But Curt's such a tease, he stops while Obi-Wan's mid-gasp, and he's on top of him, hips straddling hips, naked flesh touching naked flesh, grinding viciously, and then he flips Obi-Wan over onto his knees. Curt sticks two wettened fingers into Obi-Wan, stretching him out, and then fills him. And they're both gasping, moaning each others name.

"Ohhh fuck. Ah-!"

Heavy breathing and they've collapsed on top of each other.

Obi-Wan leans over and picks a random ball of fuzz out of Curt's hair, smiling. Curt reaches over to his pants and grabs a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, putting one in his mouth, offering one to Obi-Wan, who declines.

"Well, that was the most interesting night I've had in a while." He says. Curt laughs at him.

"Like I said, you don't get out much, do you?"

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan arrived back to the apartment to find Anakin waiting for him with a mischievous look on his face. "And where have you been?"

"I ...got lost. Ended up sleeping on a park bench." Somehow if Obi-Wan had told the truth (which he really didn't want to in the first place, at least not in detail), he figured Anakin wouldn't have believed him anyway.


End file.
